


It's Not Rocket Science That I Like You

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are assigned to be lab partners. Unexpectedly Ian decides to help Mickey out and discovers that Mickey is afraid of lighting a Bunsen burner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Rocket Science That I Like You

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**14\. lab partners au**

**A/N: Here you go nonnie! Some fluff for you <3 Hope you like it :)**

* * *

“It’s not fucking rocket science Mick,” Ian muttered as he watched Mickey trying to figure what chemical to put next to the mixture. “Just follow what’s written on the paper,” he said as he watched the raven, a hand tucked under his chin.

“Yeah I’m fucking reading,” Mickey answered, “the labels don’t exactly have the whole chemical name spelt out. Which it should have,” he snapped his hand flitting over the bottles. “What the fuck is sulfuric acid?”

Ian couldn’t believe that the teacher had paired them up together. Like  _really_  of all people it  _had_ to be this one. Though he did have a soft spot for him, this stupid motherfucker who was always skipping classes and could barely find sulfuric acid. “It’s this one, H2SO4, remember that,” Ian said as he smacked Mickey’s hand away from the rack and pulled the bottle out for him.

“I knew that, I was going to take it!” Mickey muttered tongue in cheek as he snatched the bottle from Ian.

The redhead chuckled, “Yeah right, your hand passed by it a billion times and you were going to pick nitric acid you idiot.”

Mickey scowled, “No I wasn’t,” he muttered as he measured the right amount of acid to add to the mixture…he was actually now that the redhead mentioned it…but…Ian didn’t need to know that.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Ian answered as he looked at the next question. He still couldn’t believe that he’d even  _offered_ to stay back and help Mickey, like what had he been thinking! He could be at home, studying but here he was trying to teach an idiot how to conduct a proper double-replacement reaction. Kind of adorable really…okay but the good, the  _main_  part is that this way Mickey would get good grades right? It would ensure that when they did the actual test together as lab partners Mickey would at least know what was going on.

“So what now?” Mickey asked as he held the test tube, swirling it around and watching the milky white substance swirl around.

“You’re done with that,” Ian said, “just remember to burn it into your brain that sulfuric acid is H2SO4, I mean sulfuric and the ‘S’ and all it’s simple right?”

Mickey just nodded, “Right, noted,” he answered as he turned to put the test tube back on the rack and Ian swore that the delinquent’s cheeks actually coloured pink for awhile.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. Don’t get all soft on him just because he blushed, he scolded himself.

“Okay next question, solve it,” Ian said as he pushed the paper to Mickey tapping at the second question. “It’s a food test just so you know.”

“I know,” Mickey snapped as he looked at the steps, “Benedict’s test or something,” he muttered.

Ian gave him a well-deserved slow clap, “The genius has entered the room,” he said laughing a little.

“Shut the fuck up, I can’t concentrate,” Mickey retorted as he added the blue solution to the test tube of little apple bits.

Ian watched as Mickey took the lighter, “You know you can’t heat the solution directly right?” he offered, because from the looks of it Mickey didn’t know.

“Why not?” Mickey challenged.

“Because it’s a known fact you need a water bath for that and then you boil it and watch it,” Ian said.

Mickey looked back to the paper, “It’s not stated here.”

“They expect you to know how to conduct the Ben’s test…” Ian said shaking his head, “wait here I’ll go get you the water.”

Mickey frowned as Ian left the seat beside him, going to the back of the class where he filled up a beaker with warm water. He was pretty sure Ian didn’t want to be here at all, pretty sure the redhead was pissed with him and he really didn’t want to fuck up more than he’d already had. He’d never thought Ian would actually offer to stay back to help him in the first place and never thought the redhead would even agree to being his lab partner.

When they were first assigned to take the test together, Mickey was sure the grade A student wouldn’t accept it. After all everyone knew that he was a fucking grade Z student if that was a thing…that was how bad he was…okay maybe that was a little exaggerated but still he was really bad.

“Here,” Ian said when he returned, with the beaker of warm water, “now set up the thing for boiling.”

Mickey just made a noise of acknowledgement as he pulled out the tripod stand, put the wire gauze on top and then added the beaker on top of that, placing the solutions to be tested inside. Then of course it came to lighting the Bunsen burner. His eyes darted to Ian who was watching him. Mickey frowned taking the lighter to the Bunsen burner. He flipped the gas switch, trying to light it. When the flame roared to life he quickly drew his hand back with a little yelp.

Ian laughed, “Goddamn town delinquent afraid of a fucking Bunsen burner? Really?”

“Ay, I’m not afraid of it…” Mickey scowled, his cheeks heating, “I just…it…the flame just came on like that.”

“Uh huh, yeah that usually happens,” Ian said, “Now open the air hole.”

“What?” Mickey squeaked, “I thought that was it.”

“No, boiling is always on a blue flame,” Ian said watching as Mickey darted his eyes from the Bunsen burner and then back at him, “Go on,” he said nodding his head at the thing.

“I…fuck…” Mickey sighed resignedly; pursing his lips he used the lighter’s long tube like extension to try to prod at the Bunsen burner to open the air hole. He’d rather do this than ask Ian for help.

“Use your hand you idiot,” Ian said literally grinning now.

“No thanks! I’m not going to get my fucking fingers burnt off!” Mickey said as he adamantly tried to push open the air hole with the lighter, “Come on…” he muttered.

“You won’t get burnt, c’mon, let me do it you idiot,” Ian said as he gripped the raven’s wrist and pulled Mickey’s arm back.

Mickey tensed a little with Ian’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. He watched as Ian easily flipped the air hole open and the flame burnt a nice blue.

“There, all done,” Ian said with a smile at him.

Mickey shook off the redhead’s grip, “Yeah ok, I didn’t need your help…”

“Mmhmm, we  _are_ partners y’know and on the day of the actual test you  _can_ ask me to light the thing for you if you’re scared.”

“Hey I’m not scared,” Mickey answered.

“Right,” Ian said smiling knowingly, “don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Mickey tsk-ed the redhead, “Just shut the fuck up…” he said watching as the water bath began to boil, like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“You’re pathetic,” Ian said and Mickey didn’t know if that was an insult or not because the way Ian said it…it didn’t really seem like an insult.

“Whatever,” he answered.

* * *

After the test they’d went out to grab a bite together at a diner. Mickey didn’t know why he agreed to it. And Ian didn’t know why he’d asked either. But it was fine. Ian liked to tease Mickey over the whole lab incident and watch him blush. And Mickey…believe it or not actually liked the company of the redhead; of course he would like it more if he could  _stop_  teasing him, it wouldn’t stop any time soon though.

The two were walking home together now; living on the same street had its benefits and Mickey was rather reluctant to leave when they stopped outside his house.

“So uh…today…” he began, nervously for some reason as they stood out on his porch, just the two of them. This was so weird. Ian seeing him home after the lab thing and the diner thing. It seemed like a motherfucking date that’s what it seemed like. He pursed his lips hands in his jacket pockets as his mind raced to come up with something to say.

“What about it?” Ian asked the other boy.

“I…um…thanks…” Mickey finished weakly.

Ian grinned, “No problem. Today was fun, watching you not being able to light a Bunsen burner,” he said turning to go.

“W-wait,” Mickey said stopping the redhead as he left, his hand gripping onto Ian’s jacket, pulling him back. “I’m not done yet.”

Ian stopped and he turned around. Mickey stood a step above him now and he was just that little bit taller, “Yes?” he asked.

Mickey chewed his lower lip, “Can we like…do this again? Without the lab part though, just lunch…o-or dinner, whichever’s fine.”

Ian cocked his head to the side, had he heard right? Mr I’m-so-tough-but-I-can’t-light-a-Bunsen-burner was asking him indirectly for a date?

“You asking me out?” Ian asked raising a brow.

“No,” Mickey said.

“Really?”

“No…” he trailed off.

He chuckled, “I’d love to,” Ian answered seeing Mickey’s face literally light up for a second but he quickly schooled it back into a scowl.

“It doesn’t mean anything okay Gallagher? We’re just going out to grab food and talk…and…”

“And maybe have a little of this,” Ian said as he grabbed Mickey by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

Mickey’s eyes widened when the redhead kissed him. But he didn’t fight back, instead he pulled Ian closer, his hands on the other boy’s shoulders as he leant down to kiss him. Rather abruptly Ian pulled back with a little sly smirk, “Okay maybe a  _lot_ of that,” he teased as he pulled back, “See you Monday?” Ian asked, “We could go out for dinner then.”

“Okay…yeah…” Mickey answered still a little breathless as he watched the redhead wave goodbye to him and then head off down the street.

Great. Now he had to wait  _two_ whole days over the weekend for Monday! 


End file.
